As technology has advanced, computers have become increasingly faster and more capable of performing a variety of executing a variety of programs. One popular category of programs is gaming. Games have become increasingly advanced with higher resolution graphics demanding increasing advanced hardware. Conventional gaming systems involve a game console that is connected to a television for outputting video from the game and one or more controllers connected the game console. Given the advanced nature of modern gaming, game controllers and in particular, game console hardware is increasingly expensive to manufacture and purchase.